The Sound of Music
by dollface219
Summary: A collection of songfics!
1. All At Once by The Fray

Okay, so I *KNOW* I should have punched out another chapter of "Prophecy" but... I got this song in my head and have been nearly dying to write something. I normally hate songfics. I think they can be incredibly cheesey and dumb... so here is my addition to the "cheesey and dumb" songfics in the world. I also wanted to prove that I am a true, loyal die-hard Sailor Moon fan. So I'm using the Japanese names.

All At Once by The Fray. If you don't know it download it from a share---er... I mean **BUY IT LEGALLY** and have a listen. You won't be disappointed.

I do not own Sailor Moon, I do not own the song.

FYI: Takes place in the first season, Mamoru does not know he is Tuxedo Kamen yet.

* * *

oOo

_**There are certain people,  
You just keep comin' back to.  
She is right in front of you.**_

oOo

"Hey, watch it Odango Atama!"

A tall young man glared at the young female who had just collided into him.

"MY NAME IS NOT ODANGO ATAMA!" her cheeks flared from anger, and her gaze almost as chilling as his own, "UHG! WHY ARE YOU EVERYWHERE?! Are you following me?" she pointed her finger at him accusingly.

"Why would I follow you Odango? I think you're the one following me," he brushed himself off. Finding a blonde hair, he pulled it from his navy blue shirt and let it fall to the ground.

"NOT IN YOUR LIFE!"

In the distance, the two heard a bell ringing.

"AH! I'm late! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

And the young girl scampered off.

He watched her run into Juuban Middle School and smirked, "Kids." He turned and continued his own journey to Moto Azabu High School.

oOo

_**You begin to wonder,  
Could you find a better one?  
Compared to her,  
Now she's in question.**_

oOo

"And what if she's not even real Mamoru?"

"Motoki…" he snarled.

"I'm serious. What if you're just comparing every girl to this mysterious princess of your dreams and are missing out on something… some_ONE_ really amazing because of a damn dream?"

Chiba Mamoru ran a hand through his dark hair. Motoki had a point. A really good point… a solid, valid, REALLY good point.

"Why did I tell you about this again?"

"Because you came in here, after class like you always do, except looking like hell. I asked you why, and you go into an elaborate explanation about some dream princess," Motoki chuckled, "You used to be harder to crack Mamoru. Are you going soft on me?"

"Iie, Motoki-baka," Mamoru smirked, "It won't happen again."

Motoki studied his friend, Mamoru drinking his regular black coffee.

"There's another girl, isn't there."

_SPHFT!_

Coffee everywhere.

Mamoru's eyes widened, "Why do you ask that?"

"It wasn't really a question." Motoki corrected, "You said you've been having these dreams for just over a year. And they're NOW just bothering you?" Motoki leaned against the counter locking eyes with Mamoru, "I find that hard to believe."

He should have known better than to try and one-up Motoki on a relationship issue.

"Or maybe it's because I'm tired of having them for a year and still not knowing who this Princess is." Mamoru challenged.

Motoki wasn't buying it.

"Who is she?"

"If I knew who she was, I wouldn't be so stressed out."

"Not the princess you baka, the other girl."

"There is no other girl."

The doors slid open chiming to signal a new customer, forcing Motoki to drop the subject much to Mamoru's relief.

"Kon'wa Usagi-chan." Motoki greeted, "How are you today?"

"YOU?!"

Mamoru turned at familiar shriek. He smirked as his eyes filled with recognition.

"Odango Atama."

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" the blonde screamed.

oOo

_**And all at once the crowd begins to sing.  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing  
Are the same.**_

oOo

"Iie. Apparently it's bunny."

Usagi glared, "Quit making fun of me!"

"Who said I was making fun of you?"

"No one has to make an announcement. It's the way you say things, Baka."

Motoki looked at Usagi. Then Mamoru. Then Usagi. Then Mamoru.

Light bulb.

"You know Mamoru-kun, Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked casually, mixing the shake he knew she would want.

"Mamoru-san? That's your name?" Usagi questioned.

"Hai."

"I will call you Mamoru-baka-san after what you did to me this morning."

"What *I* did to *you*?" Mamoru cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "I believe it was *you* who, literally, ran into *me*, Odango."

"Don't call me that!" Usagi snapped. Accepting the shake, she sat on a stool leaving one in between her and the male now identified as Mamoru, "You made me late, and I had an hour of detention."

"It suits you. And I did not make you tardy Odango. If you would wake up a few minutes earlier, I'm sure you wouldn't have to sprint to school, and therefore wouldn't crash into anyone."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Toki-chan, how do you know Mamoru-baka-san?"

Motoki smiled, "We go to the same school."

"Nani?!" she gawked at Mamoru, "You attend Moto Azabu? And you're so rude. So much for intelligent men being mature. Except for you Toki-chan."

Mamoru scowled at the flirting, and turned his attention to his coffee.

"How do you know Mamoru-kun?"

Usagi finished a slurp of her shake. "I accidentally hit him with my test paper last week."

"And her shoe."

"That was not the same day baka!" she squealed mortified that the arcade clerk would now know another embarrassing story.

"But you admit to it, Odango. You never did apologize for that one."

"Why would I apologize to YOU? You are such a jerk!"

"Why is he a jerk Usagi?" Motoki asked. He wanted to know the back-story to determine if this was the girl giving Mamoru so much grief.

"Last Monday I was really bummed about my score on a math quiz. My paper *accidently* hit Mamo-baka-san on the head. I apologized and he called me that horrible Odango Atama nickname! You should really teach him how to compliment a lady Toki-chan. You're very good at it," Usagi giggled.

Mamoru rolled his eyes as she continued her side of the story, "Then on Wednesday I was at the pet shop, where he continued to use that stupid nickname, and insulted my taste in animals! Then the next day I was skipping home after talking to you about my diet, and my shoe flew off and *accidently* hit him on the head. This morning, I bumped into him again on the way to school."

Usagi resumed to devouring her shake.

Motoki looked at Mamoru, "Is this true?"

oOo

_**Maybe you want her  
Maybe you need her  
Maybe you've started to compare  
To someone not there.**_

oOo

Mamoru shrugged indifferently and took another sip of coffee, "More or less. I only called her Odango Atama because I didn't know her name. I think it fits, iie?"

"Iie!" Usagi snapped. She put down the money for the shake and Motoki pushed it back to her.

"On the house," he smiled at her and Usagi beamed, "I'll see you tomorrow? We'll have a new Sailor Moon game."

"Sailor Moon?" her eyes widened.

"Hai, you've heard of her?"

Usagi nodded and smiled, "Ja ne Toki-onii-chan! Sayonara Mamo-baka!"

The two college friends watched her skip out of the arcade to her way home.

"She sure changes moods fast," Mamoru commented.

"She's the girl!" Motoki bellowed, startling Mamoru causing him to jump and spill his coffee on his lap.

"AH! HOT!" Mamoru all but screamed, "Motoki!"

"She's the one isn't she?"

"I admit she's a cute. For a kid. But seriously Motoki, I do not like Odango Atama. I don't even know her." Mamoru stood and gathered his books and jacket, "Besides, I am loyal to my Princess."

"That is just a DREAM."

Mamoru rolled his eyes and made his way to the door.

"Hey, you didn't pay yet!"

Mamoru laughed, "Figured if you could spring for a shake, what's a cup of coffee? Ja!"

Motoki sighed as the arcade doors closed shut.

oOo

_**Looking for the right one  
You line up, the world to find  
Where no questions cross your mind.**_

oOo

The next afternoon, Mamoru made his way to the arcade. Three out of the four run-ins he had with the blonde had been there. He kept telling himself that he just wanted to apologize for his rude behavior---it had NOTHING to do with what Motoki had been implying the day before. Reflecting on the past week, Mamoru realized he hadn't been acting like himself.

"Lack of sleep," he mumbled the excuse as he walked.

What if Motoki is right and the princess isn't real? What if the ginzuisho was just a figment of his imagination? What if it was just in reference to his mother's favorite necklace like his doctor had said? But did that mean he liked the Odango? Was that why he was feeling so stressed out? If he pursued her, he'd be betraying the Princess…

More like questions filled his head as he entered the arcade. Seeing Motoki busy with customers, Mamoru settled himself in front of the new Sailor Moon game—oddly unoccupied—and began to play.

oOo

_**Oh, but she won't keep on waiting  
For you without a doubt  
Much longer for you to sort it out**_

oOo

'What if I do like Usagi-chan just as Motoki says?'

The thought caused his character to die. Mamoru placed in another coin to continue, 'I don't even know her. She's some kid I met a week ago. I'd be betraying the Princess…'

"_And what if she's not even real Mamoru?"_

Motoki's voice filled his head as his character died again and dug his hand into his pants pocket to locate another coin.

"You really suck at video games Mamoru-baka-san."

Mamoru froze at the familiar voice and plastered a cocky smirk on his face. "Is that so Odango?" he turned and stood, holding a coin with this index finger and thumb in front of her face, "You try," he challenged.

Usagi smiled as she grabbed the coin and sat down, her school bag leaning against the machine.

"Not bad Odango," Mamoru chuckled as she easily passed level one.

She continued to battle the youma, "Come on, come on!" she chanted, sticking her tongue out as she reached the boss for level two.

"Aw, drat!"

_GAME OVER._

"You did well for a first try Usagi-chan."

"Toki!" Usagi squealed happily, standing from the machine to hug him, "Guess what!"

"Nani?" Motoki laughed returning the hug.

Mamoru scoffed at the sight, and looked out the nearby window in attempt to show disinterest.

"I have a date!"

However, that caught his attention.

Mamoru turned his head away from the window and raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "How old are you Odango? Aren't you a little young for a date?"

"Not that it's any of YOUR business, Mamo-baka," Usagi rolled her eyes, "But I am fourteen, which is not too young. And it's only an ice cream sundae," Usagi turned her attention back to Motoki and smiled, "But that is still a date, right Toki-onii-chan?"

Motoki smiled, "Hai. Who is the lucky boy? Is it Gurio Umino?"

Usagi made a face, "Iie! Not Umino-kun. His name is Sato Takumi. Takumi-san says he knows you and Mamo-baka. He attends Moto Azabu as a first year."

oOo

_**And all at once the crowd begins to sing.  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing  
Are the same.**_

oOo

Motoki nodded in recognition, "Hai, I know him."

Mamoru's expression darkened. He knew the boy too. His memory gave him the ability to picture the boy… a foot shorter than himself and Motoki, brown hair and green eyes… decent grades and part of the school football team. Mamoru had seen in him a few of his karate practices too.

"When is your date Usagi-chan?"

"In a few minutes," Usagi smile grew, "Could we get a corner booth Toki?"

"Sure, come with me."

Mamoru watched as Motoki sat Usagi in the back corner booth. She sat with her back to the doors, watching out the window for her date. Sulking, Mamoru made his way to the front counter.

oOo

_**Maybe you want her  
Maybe you need her  
Maybe you've started to compare  
To someone not there.**_

oOo

As soon as Motoki got behind the front counter, he poured Mamoru's predicted order. Coffee. Black.

"Arigato."

Mamoru took a sip as the arcade doors opened to welcome the guest of honor. Sato Takumi.

"Mamoru-san, Motoki-san!" Takumi smiled at the familiar faces, "Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa Takumi-kun," Motoki greeted, noticing Mamoru's silence.

"I'm here to meet Tsukino Usagi. She says she knows you."

"Hai," Motoki pointed to the booth where Usagi sat, "Unazuki will be with you shortly."

Mamoru's eyes narrowed on the boy's back, and his grip tightened on the coffee mug as he slid into the booth to sit next to Usagi versus across from her.

oOo

_**Maybe you want it  
Maybe you need it  
Maybe it's all you're running from  
Perfection will not come**_

oOo

"Any more dreams?"

Mamoru turned his attention back to his best friend.

"Hai, another last night."

"Still asking you for the diamond?"

"Hai."

"She must really want to be your wife to pester you in your sleep every night for the past year."

Mamoru rolled his eyes at Motoki's teasing.

Suddenly, Usagi's laughter reached his ears.

"Sounds like Usagi is having a fun time."

"I don't like him."

Motoki eyed Mamoru, "Why?"

"He's too… too…"

Pause.

"Too…" Mamoru gestured with his hands, showing he was trying to think of the right word.

"Go on, spit it out."

"Wrong for her."

oOo

_**And all at once the crowd begins to sing**_

oOo

"Nani?" Motoki blinked.

"Hai," Mamoru took another sip, "You know how you can see two people and picture them on their wedding day? Their kids… their life together and feel comfortable with it?"

Blink. Blink.

"You just know two people are right for each other. That they'll be happy building a life together."

Slow nod.

"I get that feeling when I see you and Reika. It lets me be happy for you."

Blush.

"In Takumi's defense, I don't think Usagi-chan is thinking about marriage Mamoru."

"Hey guys!"

"Kon'wa Unasuki-chan," Mamoru smiled at the girl, "How are you?"

"I'm good Mamoru-san, arigato." Unasuki smiled back and began to assemble Usagi and Takumi's ice cream, "Usagi seems to be having a fun time with Takumi. He seems really nice, and he really likes her. I hope things work out."

Mamoru scowled and left, not paying for his coffee. Again.

Unasuki looked at her brother confused, "Did I say something wrong?"

oOo

_**Sometimes we never know what's wrong without the pain  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing  
Are the same.**_

oOo

Mamoru slammed the door as he entered his apartment.

"He seems really nice. He really likes her." He sarcastically mimicked Unasuki's voice.

"Little punk," he growled.

He paced in his entryway for a moment, and realized he wanted something to eat. He slammed the door to his refrigerator shut. No, he wasn't hungry. He lost his appetite at the thought of Takumi holding Usagi. Agitated, he went to the living room and opened his Physics book to begin studying. After fifteen minutes of re-reading the same page, Mamoru discovered he was not going to be of any use to his homework.

Sighing, he looked at the clock seeing it was only a little after six.

Grabbing the remote to the TV, he turned it on and began flipping through channels. Settling more comfortably on the couch, he stopped on a news channel featuring blurred and jumpy footage of Sailor Moon's last battle. As the anchor's voice trailed on praising and thanking the heroine, Mamoru's eyelids grew heavy and soon he was asleep.

It wasn't long until mist lingered into the darkness, the moon reflecting the only light.

_"The ginzuisho… find the ginzuisho."_

_"Who are you?"_

_Her voice was angelic, her white dress flowing from a gentle breeze. Something pulled at the back of his mind indicating that he should recognize her._

_"Save me..."_

_"How?! Who are you?!"_

_"I'm Princess Serenity. Find the ginzuisho... please save me Tu---"_

Mamoru's eyes snapped open. Breathing heavily he turned his head to look at his alarm clock. 2:12AM.

"That's the most sleep I've had all week," he grumbled and yawned. Knowing better than to try and sleep again, he dressed in his running gear and headed out.

oOo

_**Maybe you want it  
Maybe you need it  
Maybe it's all you're running from  
**__**Perfection will not come**_

oOo

"Mamoru, you owe me for two coffees."

He chuckled, "Good afternoon Motoki. I'll pay you before I leave today." He promised and sat on his usual stool.

"Another dream?"

"Hai. How did you know?"

"You still have the bags under your eyes," Motoki smirked and handed Mamoru his coffee, "Those sunglasses don't hide them well."

"Kon'wa!"

The two turned to see Usagi smiling as expected.

"Kon'wa Usagi-chan."

"Kon'wa Odango."

Usagi shot Mamoru a look, "Baka-chan."

"Chan?"

Usagi nodded and took the seat next to him, "Hai. We're friends now, iie?"

oOo

_**Ah, it will never come.**_

oOo

Mamoru grinned, but the word friend made his heart sink slightly.

"A milkshake Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked.

Usagi nodded her head vigorously, "Hai!"

"What makes you think we're friends now Odango?" Mamoru asked, removing his sunglasses to see the blonde better.

Usagi shrugged, "I know you, you know me, we both know Toki-onii-chan."

"We only met a week ago. It takes longer than that to become someone's friend."

Pink lips frowned, "Friends care about one another, enjoy each other's company, and have fun together. Do you agree?"

"Hai."

"Well what about yesterday?"

Her question stumped Mamoru, and he stared at her for a moment.

He was rewarded with a giggle, "Silly Mamo-baka. We may have gotten on the wrong foot, but we had fun playing the Sailor Moon game yesterday, iie?"

Usagi slurped her shake and Mamoru couldn't help but smile. He had won her over simply by treating her to an arcade game?

Suddenly he frowned. What did that mean if Takumi bought her ice cream?

"How was school today?" Motoki asked.

"Boooring. We had another math test today, and I'm pretty sure Haruna-sensei had a date tonight. I got out of detention early."

oOo

**Maybe you want her**

oOo

"Where's your boyfriend?" Mamoru blurted much to his and Usagi's surprise.

"Takumi-san?" Usagi asked, and scratched the side of her head, "Iie, Mamo-baka. He's not my boyfriend."

"Nani? Did the date not go well?" Motoki asked the same question Mamoru thought, but was not keeping his mouth in check from saying anything stupid.

oOo

**Maybe you need her**

oOo

"Well…" Usagi hesitated, "You see, Takumi-san is very intelligent, funny, charming, quite handsome, and he was a perfect gentleman. Demo…" she shook her head, "Not for me. I don't feel that way about him."

"Gomen Usagi-chan. You'll find the right boy one day."

She smiled at Motoki and concentrated on her shake.

"Another game of Sailor Moon Odango?" Mamoru asked holding a coin in her face.

oOo

**Maybe you had her**

oOo

"Hai," she beamed and took the coin, their fingers brushing, "Arigato Mamo-baka."

The two left the counter and headed toward the machine. Usagi sat and plopped the coin in the slot. Her fingers flew over the buttons, her tongue sticking out, eyes following her chibi character.

"You know," Usagi spoke after she beat level five, "I turned Takumi-san's offer of being his girlfriend down, because there is someone else."

"Nani?" Mamoru gasped, his heartbeat quickening.

"Hai," Usagi nodded her head and her eyes remained focused as she began the next level, "Have you ever felt that you couldn't be with someone because you'd be betraying the person you're really supposed to be with… even though you don't know who that person is yet?"

"Hai," he whispered.

"I think I know who I'm supposed to be with Mamo-baka."

_GAME OVER._

"If I tell you who, do you promise not to laugh at me?"

Her blue eyes searched his, and Mamoru couldn't remember the last time he had felt a gaze so intense.

"After all, it's not polite to laugh at a friend's dream."

He nodded.

"Tuxedo Kamen."

oOo

**Maybe you lost her  
To another,  
To another**

oOo

Usagi giggled at his blank expression, "Arigato for the game Mamo-baka, but I have to get home." She collected her things and winked, "Ja ne!"

Mamoru watched as Usagi waved goodbye to Motoki before leaving the arcade. As Mamoru passed the front counter to make his own exit, Motoki thought he heard Mamoru mumbling something about posing severe injuries upon a "cape-clad-rose-throwing-freak."

Motoki finished with his customer and ran out of the arcade after Mamoru.

"Chiba! You owe me for the coffee!"

**

* * *

**

Soooo... whatcha think?


	2. Fifteen by Taylor Swift

Hello there readers!

I do not own the song, or Sailor Moon.

When I first started this, I didn't think that I would make it into a fluid story... however, this chapter and the previous one (All At Once) go together, and I think I'm going to make this an actual story. We'll see if I get stuck lol. No, this story isn't going to follow the original Sailor Moon timeline.

Any song requests?

* * *

"I can't believe it! Ami, we're finally high schoolers!" Usagi squealed with excitement as the two began their morning commute. The original plan was for Ami to go to Usagi's house to wake her up in time to walk to school together. However, Usagi was so excited for the first day that she was actually _early_. Her mother had made her favorite for breakfast as a treat—pancakes. "Can you believe it? Four more years and then we're done!" she sang.

"Then **you** are done Usagi," Ami corrected and pushed her round metal glasses to their proper place on her nose with an index finger, "I am still set on becoming a doctor."

Usagi gawked with wide eyes and open mouth, 'Four years of high school AND eight years of college, plus a residency?! As-if!'

"Do you know what the best part about high school is going to be Ami?" Usagi swung her backpack around as the two walked side-by-side.

Ami nodded and smiled at her friend, "Hai. Minako will be joining Makoto, you, and me this year. I wish Rei could too."

Usagi nodded her head vigorously, her pigtails flying up and down, "Hai! I'm so excited Minako will be with us! Demo, Rei-chan will be okay. She likes her private school. And we'll still meet at the temple for senshi business." Usagi pulled the straps of her backpack over her shoulders and glanced at her watch. She gasped and ran down the sidewalk at her famous break-neck speed, "Hurry Ami! We're going to be late for orientation!"

Ami couldn't help but laugh as she ran after her friend, "I can't believe Usa is actually excited about class!"

The high school buzzed with teenagers. Usagi looked around, her eyes shining with joy as she took it all in. New students were hustling around the courtyard and hallways trying to find their lockers and classes. The elder students were hanging out with their friends, some complaining about their course load for the semester while others shared their stories of summer. Ami finally caught up to Usagi, surprised that the blonde wasn't out of breath, as she continued puffing to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"Usagi! Ami! Over here!"

The two turned their heads toward the familiar voice to see a bubbling blonde jumping up and down with her arxms flapping and a towering, very embarrassed, brunette on the other side of the front courtyard.

Usagi and Ami returned the waves as they headed over to their friends.

"Minako! Makoto!" Usagi squealed, "High school is going to be so much fun with the four of us!"

Minako nodded, "I know! I'm so excited!"

"It's a shame that Rei couldn't transfer," Makoto chimed in, "But I understand she has a really great opportunity continuing at her private school."

"Yes, that's right." Ami remembered, "She was offered Student Body President, an impressive achievement, especially for a freshman."

"I still think it's lame she doesn't have an entrance exam like we do." Usagi muttered. "Come on you guys! Let's go find our lockers!" Usagi broke away from the group in another run, leaving the other three shocked as they watched her bolt through the front doors.

Makoto looked at Ami, "Are you sure you picked up _USAGI_ this morning?"

oOo

**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors**

**It's the morning of your very first day**

**You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while**

**Try and stay out of everybody's way**

oOo

Usagi scanned her surroundings and was in awe. The high school was so much bigger than she had thought it would be. Suddenly, she spotted a familiar form down the hallway.

"Mamo-baka!" Usagi called out running and lunged at him.

He turned around and laughed as she collided into him, dropping his backpack to return her hug, "Well hey there, Odango. I thought for sure you'd be late this morning."

She rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here? What happened to Azabu?"

He picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. "I'm helping some of the teachers this semester for extra credit while working on a thesis for my training and development communication class. A bonus for me is that I get to tease you all day." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Nani? Extra school? You're insane Mamo-baka!" Usagi gaped at him.

He smiled before turning around, "See ya around Odango," he gave her a wave goodbye and continued down the hallway.

oOo

**It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here**

**For the next four years in this town**

**Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say**

**"You know I haven't seen you around, before"**

oOo

"Stupid. Locker. Open. Dang. It." Usagi cursed under her breath pounding on her new locker with an open hand at each syllable. She had been trying to open the locker for the past five minutes with no success. She blew the bangs out of her eyes and sighed. Taking a deep breath, she stood up straight and turned the dial again.

"22, right. 19, left. 5, right."

Jiggle.

"AHG!"

Bang!

Usagi's fist contacted with the metal and she growled. Her free hand crunched the paper with her locker assignment and combination written on it.

A hand came out of nowhere and yanked the handle, opening her locker. Turning to her rescuer, her eyes met a tall boy with sandy blonde hair and warm brown eyes.

"Konnichi wa," the boy bowed, "I'm Tanaka Hoshi."

Usagi blushed returning the bow, "Arigato. Tsukino Usagi."

"No problem," Hoshi grinned, "You just have to remember to pull up and then out."

Usagi blushed deeper, "Arigato."

"So… Bunny, you a first year?" he asked and started spinning the dial two lockers down.

"Hai," Usagi nodded pulling out her school supplies from her bag and putting them into her locker, "Is it that obvious?"

Hoshi closed his locker and chuckled, "Aside from not be able to open your locker? Iie. You could pass for a third year if anyone asks. I have a class in a couple minutes. But it looks like we'll be seeing more of each other. Ja ne."

Usagi turned to watch him go, "Ja."

oOo

**'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**

**You're gonna believe them**

oOo

"So Usa, who was the hottie at your locker earlier today?"

Usagi gave Minako a blank look for a split second before her eyes flashed with recollection, "Oh! His name is Tanaka Hoshi. I was having a major blonde moment and he helped me open my locker. Makoto, did you bring any of your scrumptious rice balls?"

Makoto laughed and unzipped her lunch box, "I have enough for all of us! I remembered to pack extra since Minako is with us now."

"Are you insinuating that I eat like Usagi?"

"Hey!" Usagi exclaimed, her mouth full of food.

"Come on Usagi, tell me about Tanaka-san!" Minako squealed.

Usagi shrugged and took a gulp of her milk, "I don't know much. He's nice. Pretty cute."

"Tanaka Hoshi…" Makoto murmured with her index finger tapping her chin, "I know I've heard that name somewhere." She snapped her fingers, "I got it! He's the captain of the American football team."

Minako squealed again, "Usagi! You are so lucky! To have such a hot guy next to your locker!"

"Ami, what are you working on?" Usagi rushed to change the subject.

Ami looked up from her book and removed her glasses smiling sheepishly, "Sorry you guys. I'm working on a project. We have the entire semester to work on it, but I wanted to get a head start."

The three girls sighed in unison.

"Chiba Mamoru is my professor."

"WHAT!?"

Ami giggled, "I thought that might get your attention. He's teaching as part of an extra credit program at Azabu."

"Mamo-baka wants to be a doctor. Why is he teaching?" Usagi swallowed her food, and reached for a spring roll.

"This gives him experience in leading and instructing others. These skills are extremely valuable when it comes to being chief of staff. I am very excited to have his for my professor this year. I've never been very interested in Physics but Mamoru-san seems very passionate about the subject."

The color left Usagi's face, "Ami… did you say Mamo-baka was teaching… *gulp* Physics?"

"Hai Usagi. Why?"

Usagi let out a high-pitched cry and threw her head back, "I have Physics next class!"

oOo

**And when you're fifteen**

**Feeling like there's nothing to figure out**

**Well count to ten, take it in**

**This is life before you know who you're gonna be**

**Fifteen**

oOo

"That Mamoru-san… what a hunk!" Makoto exclaimed, clasping her hands together and over her heart, "He's so dreamy!"

"Tell me about it!" Minako nodded with hearts in her eyes, "Maybe I should transfer a class and take Physics this year… He's so hot!"

Usagi stuck her finger in her mouth pretending to gag, "You guys are gross! Mamo-baka is NOT hot!"

"I'm rather disappointed, Odango. I had thought I met up to your standards."

Usagi froze. Slowly removing her finger, she then lowered her arm, and turned her head around.

"Kon'wa Baka!" she giggled nervously and grabbed for Makoto's lunch box, "Hungry?" she lifted it up to him offering the food.

Mamoru smiled and took one rice ball out of politeness, "Arigato." He turned his head to the brunette, "Makoto." And popped the ball into his mouth, "Delicious." He commented and sat down next to Usagi.

"Arigato. I made plenty, so help yourself!" Makoto blushed.

Mamoru continued to smile but shook his head, "No thank you Makoto. I have lunch with the school staff in about ten minutes. I will take you up on that offer another time."

"So what are you doing with the lowly freshmen, Mamoru-san?" Minako batted her eyelashes and noticed Usagi rolling her eyes.

"Just wanted to see how my favorite ladies were adjusting to high school."

"Fabulously!" Minako continued to flirt, "However, it would be nice to have a guided tour… you know… an older student helping a younger student… show her the ropes."

Mamoru flashed her a charming smile, "I hate to disappoint you Aino-san, but I'm new here myself."

Minako giggled, "Mamoru-san, please call me Minako-chan."

Usagi rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and shoved another rice ball into her mouth.

Mamoru nodded, "I think I can do that."

"Good!" the blonde exclaimed, "Ami was telling us about your student teaching program. That is very exciting!"

"Hai, it's a good opportunity to help out the students. And it'll help me get into Tokyo University."

"That is a very good school Mamoru-san," Ami commented, "I bet you could even do some studying abroad if you chose to."

Usagi stared, wondering to herself if her bookworm friend really just made goo-goo eyes at her archenemy-turned-new-friend.

"I've thought about it," Mamoru admitted a small blush forming, "But I can get an amazing education here in Japan. I think I would miss everyone too much."

"I know what you mean, I'd be lost without my friends." Makoto empathized.

Glancing down at his watch, Mamoru stood from the table, "Arigato minna. I have to get going. I will see you later."

"Ja!" the girls chorused.

"Oh kami, he's so HOT!"

Usagi sweat-dropped at Minako's outburst.

"Come on Usagi," Makoto winked, "You have to admit, the guy is a total twelve on a scale of one to ten."

"You two have gotten very close over the summer." Ami pointed out smiling mischievously.

"We're just friends!" Usagi protested.

Ami was right though…as usual. Ever since her Tuxedo Kamen confession, the teasing was now friendly instead of venomous. Over the summer, he treated her to video games and sundaes, and she dragged him to the beach teaching him how to throw a Frisbee and build sandcastles. However, some things had stayed the same. According to Usagi, one of those things would be Mamoru's ego. He would always have some sort of smug comment tucked in his sleeve, a conceded snide, or smart remark. And Usagi being Usagi, kept her wits about her and would not-so-politely remind him how he was not a God's gift to the female population in Tokyo. He really didn't need _HER_ having a crush on him to add to his ego or his little fan club. Usagi's eyes blazed as she thought of all the bimbos that had chased Mamoru over the course of the summer.

'It's not because I like him,' Usagi convinced herself, 'They were just so annoying!'

And her argument was also valid. Batting eyelashes, overdone makeup, perfume reeking, skimpy bikinis… Motoki even had to kick a few girls out due to indecent exposure.

Minako waved her off, "Still doesn't mean you can't think he's hot."

oOo

**You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail**

**And soon enough you're best friends**

oOo

"Newton's three laws. Who can name them?"

Usagi groaned and repetitively banged her head on her desk lightly as every female in the room shot their arm up in attempt to get Darien's attention. One final bang, which was a little louder than the others, and she rested her head on the cool wood. Whining internally, 'I just HAD to accept his challenge… I really am too stubborn for my own good.'

"_You keep your head in that stupid book all the time."_

"_Odango, Physics is more fun than you think it is," Mamoru advised from behind the blue cover._

"_I highly doubt it Mamo-baka. I am an expert when it comes to fun. Come on, we're at the BEACH! And it's summer!" She pushed the book down to reveal his face, "Why are you reading any way?"_

"_I like to read." He brought the book back to eye level, "Besides, I think you'd be a master in the subject, specifically gravity."_

_At Usagi's snort he chuckled, "Take Physics this next school year. If you still hate the subject, I'll admit that I was wrong and that it's not a form of fun."_

_Mamoru had closed his book using his index finger as a bookmark. Usagi studied his face carefully as she thought about his proposal._

"_I'll take Physics if you promise to put that book down and build a sandcastle with me. You also have to promise to NEVER bring that stupid book to the beach, EVER again."_

"_Deal."_

The bell rang breaking Usagi from her memory.

"—be sure to sign up by the end of the day Friday." Darien finished as students shuffled out of the classroom, a few of the girls stayed behind to flirt. Usagi rolled her eyes and collected her things.

"Excuse me ladies, but I need to speak with Tsukino-san." Darien smiled charmingly, "See you in class tomorrow."

"Ja ne Chiba-san!" the giggling teens blushed and scurried out of the room.

"Chiba-san." Usagi bowed.

He shook his head, "Never Chiba-san with you Odango. And no need to bow."

"I'll hold you to that baka," Usagi smirked and stood straight, "What can I help you with?"

"I'm beginning to understand why you have so much detention. I couldn't help but notice you daydreaming throughout the end of class."

Usagi's face flushed, "I was not!" her eyes narrowed.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow amused, "Can you tell me what the assignment is?"

"Uh…" she stuttered, and then remembered what Ami had told her at lunch, "We pick a theory, hypothesis, or model and report on it at the end of the semester."

"I suppose having Ami in the class hour before helps you, iie?"

Usagi glowered something incoherent.

"Just pay attention in my class Odango Atama." His voice was firm, but his eyes were pleading. It was the same look he had when he had conned her into taking the class that day at the beach, "I know we are friends. But that doesn't mean I won't give you an hour of well deserved detention."

oOo

**Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool**

**Well be out of here as soon as we can**

oOo

It wasn't long before the first day was over. Usagi smiled as she opened her locker and shoved in her books.

'No homework!' she thought cheerfully as she slammed it closed, "Ah!" she clasped her hands over her chest as Hoshi's face appeared from behind her locker door.

"Gomen, Bunny. I didn't mean to startle you."

Usagi shook her head as she felt her heart slow down, "Iie. It's okay. What's up?"

Hoshi shrugged and smiled, "Nothing much. I see you opened your locker all by yourself."

She smiled at his teasing and leaned against the cool metal her locker door, "I'm a fast learner."

"I'm glad I caught you. I was wondering if you were busy. I have practice in about fifteen minutes and was hoping you would like to watch for a bit."

Usagi could already hear Minako's squeal of delight, and she sweat-dropped at the thought of a chibi Minako cheering her on, complete with uniform and pom-poms. Then came the images of Rei. The first was her friend giving a very stern look complete with piercing eyes and set frown, the next with Rei's mouth open wide screaming at her, and the final one was the priestess getting ready to chase her with a broom. Unfortunately for Hoshi, Rei's temper was scarier than Minako's cheering was supportive.

Usagi's hesitation didn't go unnoticed. Hoshi coughed to cover up his nerves, and shifted his feet.

"Gomen, Tanaka-san," she shook her head.

He nodded and turned to go, "Hai, I understand."

"Wait!" Usagi reached out and grabbed his wrist to stop him. He turned back to face her smiling at her boldness while Usagi felt her face flush from being so daring. "It's not because I don't want to. I just have plans already for today. I could come tomorrow? Is it okay to invite my friends?"

His smile widened, "Hai. I'll see you tomorrow Bunny. Ja."

oOo

**And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car**

**And you're feeling like flying**

oOo

"AH!"

"Minako! Would you keep it down! Between Usagi's wailing and your screaming, I'm going to lose my hearing before I turn sixteen!"

"Oh, lighten up Rei. It's not everyday that one of us gets asked out by a hot guy!"

Rei rolled her eyes at the blonde, "There are more important things than guys."

"Oh yea?" Makoto challenged, "What about Yuichiro?"

Rei's face instantly flushed. Trying to cover the reaction with anger she fumed again, "Let's get to senshi business. It's why we're here in the first place."

"Rei is right," Luna chimed in, "We need to find the Moon Princess and fast."

"Queen Beryl could attack at any moment," Artemis added, "We need to find Princess Serenity before she does, otherwise Earth is going to be in a lot of trouble."

The girls nodded in unison.

oOo

**And your mommas waiting up and you think he's the one**

**And you're dancing round your room when the night ends**

**When the night ends**

oOo

The next day flew by, and soon it was time to watch Hoshi's practice. Usagi had invited the girls, and Rei had made a special trip to the school to see what all the fuss was about.

"I need to apologize Minako," Rei awed, "He is hot!"

The girls laughed and Usagi fidgeted with the pleats of her skirt, and her eyes downcast to her toes.

"Usagi!" Makoto nudged her. Usagi looked up at her and followed Makoto's gaze. Hoshi was waving and as soon as they made eye contact, he smiled at her and winked.

Usagi beamed and waved back, watching him run to a huddle.

"I didn't know you were one for clubs Odango."

The girls turned at the deep voice, "Konnichi wa Mamoru-san!" the four others welcomed and went back to watching the practice game that was forming.

Usagi stuck out her tongue, "What makes you think I'm not interested in clubs?"

Mamoru shrugged, "I didn't expect you to be one who liked sports. You're always complaining about running."

"That's because running is dumb! It doesn't mean I don't like sports!" Usagi growled.

Mamoru laughed at her reddened face, "Calm down Odango. It wasn't an insult." His attention turned to the game, "American football."

"Hai." Usagi nodded still irritated by him.

"You like American football?"

"Hai!" Usagi crossed her arms over her chest and spun around to face the field.

Hoshi chose that moment to send her a wave again. The next thing she heard was Mamoru's deep chuckle.

"NANI BAKA?!" she screamed facing him again.

"Always attracting an alpha male, 'eh Odango Atama?"

Usagi blinked at him with a blank expression.

"Ja ne minna. See you tomorrow."

"Ja!" the other four girls haphazardly bid him goodbye. Usagi stuck her nose in the air and went back to watching the game.

oOo

**'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tell you they love you**

**You're gonna believe them**

oOo

"You were great." Usagi smiled as Hoshi approached her.

"Arigato," he bowed to her friends, "Konnichi wa."

"Konnichi wa!"

"Hoshi, these are my friends. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako," Usagi introduced.

"Some friends and I are heading to the Crown. Did you girls want to come too?" he asked, eyes never leaving Usagi.

Before anyone could protest, Minako answered for all of them, "Of course we'd love to! We'll meet you there."

He smiled and headed toward the locker room.

"Wow Usagi, how'd a guy with manners get interested in YOU?"

"Can it Rei!"

oOo

**When you're fifteen and your first kiss**

**Makes your head spin round but**

**In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team**

**But I didn't know it at fifteen**

oOo

"You really are a chicken shit."

"Shut up Motoki," Mamoru growled, "I'm her professor now."

Motoki rolled his eyes and topped Mamoru's coffee off, "Quit being lame. You're not a real teacher Mamoru."

"Fine," he glared, "But I'm the one who lectures, and I give her the assignments and final exam and I—"

"Don't issue the grades, so there's no case of favoritism."

"I'm still an authority figure." Mamoru snapped.

"At least you've stopped obsessing over that pseudo princess."

Mamoru shot the blonde a death glare, "She isn't fake."

"Then… the dreams have stopped?"

Mamoru groaned and raked a hand through his hair, "She hasn't come to me since the beginning of summer."

"So… she's stopped harassing you, but you're still obsessing?"

"Shut up Motoki."

"Why don't you say something to Usagi? I mean… maybe with the psycho princess not haunting your every night you could start a relationship with someone… you know… in this astral plane?"

"She's been asked out by that Tanaka Hoshi-baka."

"Captain of the Juuban American Football team?"

"Hai," Mamoru took a drink of his coffee, the charcoal liquid nearly burning his throat, "Sleaze ball." He muttered.

"Is he a sleaze ball because he really is a sleaze? Or is he a sleaze ball because he, like the rest of Juuban, are not immune to Usagi's charms?"

Mamoru scowled.

"You know, the more you keep letting her think you're 'just friends,'" Motoki held up two fingers on each hand and bent them as he stressed the title, "the more you're just going to stay in the friend zone."

Motoki sighed at Mamoru's silent wallowing.

"You had to expect this coming. She wasn't going to stay a gangly thirteen year old forever."

And with those last few words, horribly disguising the underlining 'I told you so,' Motoki walked away from his best friend at the counter and went to wait on a set of new customers.

oOo

**When all you wanted was to be wanted**

**Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now**

oOo

The door chimed and a familiar cackling made Mamoru's ears perk up as he plastered on a winning smile and turned on the stool to face the door.

"Kon'wa Mamoru-san!"

"Kon'wa ladies. Odango."

Usagi remained behind as the others went to find a booth. Makoto and Minako began flirting with Motoki, Ami's head was in another book, and Rei placed her things down before settling in front of a Sailor Moon game.

"What's up?" Mamoru asked and turned back to the counter as Usagi hopped up on a stool next to him.

Usagi was silent for a moment before she turned to face him, "Mamoru… have you ever… dated someone because you thought you should?"

His expression darkened for an instant, but he changed it quickly before she could see the jealousy, "I don't date much Odango."

Usagi sighed and rested her crisscrossed arms on the counter, then slouched over, "I know."

He replayed her words, and suddenly became curious, "What do you mean because you thought you should?"

"Well…" she hesitated.

Mamoru and her were friends now, but they hadn't crossed the line where they confided in one another with overly personal information. To Usagi, boys were definitely categorized as overly personal. She looked past him to her friends who were all chatting away with Motoki and sighed. They would never understand. Minako and Makoto would think she was crazy to turn down such a hot guy. Even Rei would question why she would turn down someone who was such a gentleman. Usagi already knew Ami would tell her boys just distract from studying… but that wasn't what she really needed to hear either.

"I mean… that everyone else says you should be with someone. That they're so cool, and nice, and smart… and you agree. But… I don't know."

Mamoru sat silent, trying not to rush her as his heart sped up.

"Tanaka Hoshi seems interested in me Mamo-baka, and I just…" Usagi rested her head on an open palm and stared at the ceiling, "I know I should like him. He's a great guy. I mean… Captain of the American football team interested in a first year… interested in ME!" she sighed and lowed her gaze to the counter, "But I feel the same way about him that I did about Takumi-kun."

His fists clenched at the remembrance of Usagi's first date last year.

"_I think I know who I'm supposed to be with… Tuxedo Kamen."_

He began to relax at the memory of her whispered secret. Just a month after her confession, he had discovered his double life as Tuxedo Kamen. The discovery had certainly explained a lot—exhaustion and the unexplainable wounds to start—and had given him a small amount of hope realizing that he was Usagi's crush. Even though she didn't know it.

"I think," Mamoru began, then licked his lips and gulped, "That you should follow your heart Odango. The mind plays tricks, but the heart doesn't lie."

Usagi smiled and pushed him in the shoulder, "What a corny line baka."

"I save the best ones for you," he winked.

"Hey there Bunny!"

oOo

**Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday**

**But I realized some bigger dreams of mine**

oOo

On instinct, Mamoru brought his coffee cup to his lips and drank with his eyes close to hide his darkened expression. 'Bunny 'eh?'

Usagi turned to see that Hoshi and his friends had entered the arcade, the captain with a wide smile on his face. She hopped off the stool and gathered her things. Glancing back at Mamoru, she gave a small wave and accepted Hoshi's arm. Mamoru frowned as he watched the couple and four other football players make their way to the booth where the rest of Usagi's friends sat.

"Hey there guys! What can I get you?" Motoki asked as he set down the girls' orders.

"Would you like anything Usagi-chan?" Hoshi asked her as Motoki took out his pad of paper and pencil.

"The usual Toki-onii."

Motoki grinned and wrote down the rest of the orders. Once finished, he left to grab their drinks.

"You have a usual," Hoshi teased, "Perhaps I should have taken you someplace more original for a first date."

Usagi blushed but was slightly mortified at the same time. He thought this was a date? With all of their friends there too? Was this what it would be like if they were a couple?

Usagi always thought dates should be one-on-one instead of surrounded by friends. It was harder to get to know someone with so many people around.

'I suppose he's used to it… being so popular.' Usagi thought, 'I wonder if we'd ever have any time alone.'

Suddenly, Usagi felt guilty for not caring whether or not they would ever be alone together. She frowned. Another wave of guilt washed over her. She had proclaimed her love for Tuxedo Kamen soon after her date with Takumi, realizing that she wasn't going to be able to give the masked hero up. Was it really fair for her to be with someone she didn't care much for?

oOo

**And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy**

**Who changed his mind and we both cried**

oOo

"Is something wrong?"

"Iie!" Usagi smiled, "Sorry. I was just preoccupied with the assignment Mamoru-baka gave Ami and I."

"Assignment?" one of the linebackers asked.

"Yes, Chiba Mamoru is a student teacher for first year Physics," Ami explained, "Usagi and I have him this year. I've chosen the Quantum Field Theory for my final presentation. Have you decided on your topic Usagi?"

Usagi's smile widened and she nodded.

"Is that the guy you were with when we came in?" Hoshi asked.

Usagi nodded her head again, and realized she felt slightly uncomfortable talking about Mamoru. They were friends. There was no reason to be ashamed of that. But something about the word _friend _caused a lump to form in her throat.

It wasn't long before the conversation turned to more platonic things, like the guys' coach, the plays they had to work on, and what everyone liked to do for fun.

Out of nowhere, the ceiling crashed in and a horrible looking monster made from silly puddy demanded, "ENERGY!"

"AAAH!"

Usagi couldn't help but roll her eyes at the little girl screams she had just heard from the big bad football players. Her eyes instantly went to the front of the arcade where Mamoru had been sitting. Relieved to see he had gone, she looked to her comrades and nodded.

"You guys get out of here!" Makoto ordered.

"What about you?" the linebacker asked, the only one brave enough to stay a second longer than the rest.

Minako shook her head, "Go out the back! We'll escape out of the girls room."

Without protest they scampered off.

Rei rolled her eyes, "Remind me why we were so impressed with them again?"

"So much for jocks being brave," Minako muttered, her eyes showing slight disappointment, "Let's get it on!"

"Right!"

"Moon prism power—"

"Mercury power—"

"Mars power—"

"Jupiter power—"

"Venus power—"

"MAKE UP!"

In a flash of colorful lights the Sailor Senshi stood.

"You're moon dust pal!" Sailor Moon proclaimed and pointed at the puddy monster, "In the name of the moon—"

"We shall punish you!"

"AAAAH!" Sailor Moon wailed as a glop of puddy came flying toward her. Dodging quickly, the sticky icky goo barely missed her head. Instead, the bright highlighter yellow gunk flew past her and covered the Sailor Moon game Rei had been playing earlier, "Hey!" the heronine growled, "That's a favorite game here!"

"SHABON SPRAY!"

Mercury's fog rolled in making it nearly impossible to see.

"FIRE SOUL!"

Mars' fire shot out from the youma's right and enflamed the screeching creature, which soon melted into a puddle on the floor.

"Well that was easy!" Sailor Moon beamed and stood brushing herself off. "Didn't even need the tiara!"

"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Jupiter called out to her.

Sailor Moon turned around and her eyes widened as the goo re-created itself back into the creature and charged for the senshi leader. She was whisked away just in time by the infamous Tuxedo Kamen.

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

"Arigato."

Tuxedo Kamen looked down at Sailor Moon and then back at the youma's electrocution treatment from Jupiter's attack. "You better take care of that thing." With one swift movement, he made his exit.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

oOo

**'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**

**You're gonna believe them**

oOo

"Alright Sailor Moon!"

A crowd was slowly starting to form, which was the senshi's cue to exit. The girls scampered to the restroom and detransformed. As soon as they walked out, Hoshi rushed to Usagi's side.

"Usagi! Are you okay? Did you see Sailor Moon?"

Usagi held back a giggle, "Hai!" she exclaimed with wide eyes, "She's so cool!"

"Listen, I think Furuhata-san is going to have to close shop to clean up this mess… I'll walk you home?"

Usagi stole a small glance at her friends, Minako giving her a V-for-victory and winking.

"Sure."

About a block outside of the arcade, Hoshi moved closer to Usagi. When his arm brushed hers, she pulled back instinctively. Seeing Tuxedo Kamen was just the reassurance she needed. He may be unattainable, but Usagi wouldn't settle for being with someone she didn't have strong feelings for.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hoshi-kun, are you… do you… um…"

Hoshi laughed, "Hai Usagi-chan. I like you if that's what you're trying to ask."

Usagi could only nod, her eyes downcast.

Hoshi watched her from the corner of his eye and stopped walked, "But you aren't interested… are you?"

Usagi shook her head.

"It's okay Usagi," he tilted her chin up to meet her eyes, "I saw the way you and Chiba-san were when I walked in and knew you have a thing for him."

Her blue eyes widened and her mouth fell open, "Iie!"

Hoshi laughed at her outburst, "Okay. You're not ready to admit it. Friends?"

"Hai, Hoshi-kun." Usagi smiled and hugged him tightly. She was so thankful that he had said something first.

oOo

**And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall**

**I've found that time can heal most anything**

oOo

"Usagi!"

Minako's voice carried across the courtyard. Usagi watched with wide eyes as the blonde bounded over benches, while swiveling and swerving through students to reach her. Breathing heavily, she held up one finger, bending down and supporting herself with her other hand on her knee.

"How *heave* was *gasp* yes *heave* ter *gasp* day?"

"Um, we're friends."

"FRIENDS?!" Makoto shouted mortified, "Oh I'm so sorry Usagi! I didn't think he would dump you!"

Usagi's face turned red, "Hey wait a—"

"Well she did eat like a pig yesterday," Mina commented, "That'll turn off any cute boy."

"I did—"

"Well at least now she's admitting to it," Makoto nodded.

Mina hung her head low, "I was so sure that this would make us shoe-ins with the rest of the team."

"Yea me too." Makoto sighed.

"HE DIDN'T DUMP ME!" Usagi screamed, waving her arms furiously at her two friends, causing several students to stare at the three freshmen.

"Odango, what is all the commotion about?"

Usagi turned around to see Mamoru standing with his eyebrow raised and a curious expression on his face.

'He looks so sexy when he does that,' Usagi's eyes widened at her thought, 'This is Mamoru-baka, Usagi! Don't think of him like THAT!'

Mamoru stepped closer as an answer to her silence, "Usagi?"

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard him say her name. The reaction didn't go unnoticed by Usagi, 'I can't have a crush on him.'

"I'm fine Mamo-baka. I was just explaining to Makoto and Minako that Hoshi didn't dump me. We decided to be friends instead of trying to date."

Mamoru tensed for a moment before speaking, "I see. I have to get to class. See you after lunch Odango."

oOo

**And you just might find who you're supposed to be**

**I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen**

oOo

"Well that was weird," Makoto commented, "He would usually tease you about that."

"Hai," Minako agreed, "Maybe he has a lot of work this morning."

"Where's Ami?" Usagi asked to change the subject. The last thing she needed was for her friends to find out what she had just found out. She had a crush on Chiba Mamoru!

Makoto sweat dropped, "I think she said something about an early study session this morning before classes. She's tutoring someone in the library I think."

Usagi gawked, "But it's only the third day of school!"

"That's our Ami… third day of school and she's on the second month's assignments," Minako sighed, "We really need to get her a boyfriend."

oOo

**La la la la la .. la la la la la .. La la la la la**

oOo

"Alright class, before we break for today I just wanted to remind you that those of you who have not turned in your semester final topics in, need to do so before the end of today." Mamoru continued writing the next week's schedule on the chalkboard, "I'll be here until six tonight working on my own homework, so there's no excuses that you couldn't find me. I won't assign any homework since it is the first week of school. But I suggest you read chapters 3 through 6 over the weekend."

He smirked as the class groaned in unison and placed the white chalk down. Turning around he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the blackboard.

"Nani?!"

"Chiba-san! That's over 60 pages!"

"Iie!"

"There goes the weekend."

"But there's a game this Saturday!"

He shrugged at the protests, "Okay. I can't make you do the reading. But don't be upset if you're lost in our first lab."

Mamoru scanned the room and his smile widened as the students rolled their eyes and sighed.

"One more question before the bell rings, who in here has a 6 pound bowling ball?"

oOo

**Your very first day**

oOo

"MAMORU!"

Mamoru looked up from his classroom door that he had been locking.

"Odango?"

"Hai!"

Usagi panted coming to a halt a mere foot away from him.

"Nani? Odango," he shook his head, "What are you doing?"

The young girl rummaged through her bag before pulling out a crumpled piece of paper, "My topic for our semester final. You said you'd be here until six! It's still five til."

Mamoru laughed as he checked his watch, "So it is." he accepted the paper, "Arigato." Shoving the page into his brief case, he turned back to the door to lock it.

"Mamo-baka, why do we need a bowling ball next week?"

He smirked, "It wouldn't be fair to tell you and not the other students Odango Atama."

Usagi pouted, "Not even one little-microscopic-itty-bitty-teeny-weeny-little hint for your best friend?" she held her index finger and thumb only a centimeter apart and close to her face to stress her point.

"Oh, Motoki doesn't need any hints."

"Baka!" Usagi whined, "I meant me!"

He chuckled, "You're my best friend then?"

She studied him for a moment and sighed, "I'm not going to break you am I?"

Mamoru's heart stopped as her question took a less platonic route in his mind than over what next week's lab was going to be. He cleared his throat, "Iie."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you at the Crown later." Usagi smiled reassuring that she understood and respected his decision, "Ja ne Mamo-baka!" Usagi spun on her heel and began running in the direction she had come from.

oOo

**Take a deep breath girl**

oOo

Later that night Mamoru cursed himself for taking so much on in his senior year at Azabu. Not only did he have one hundred students' projects to approve, but he also had his own homework. Slightly exhausted, Mamoru accepted that it was going to be a late night. He turned on his coffee pot and pulled out the papers from his students and his class rosters figuring it would be easier than working on the outline for his communication course final.

Mamoru smirked as he read the crumpled paper Usagi had handed to him earlier.

_Gravity. _

oOo

**Take a deep breath as you walk through those doors.**

OOo

"Told ya so! Told ya so! Told ya, told ya, told ya SO!" Minako sang obnoxiously while dancing around the priestess' bedroom before Rei smacked her with a pillow, causing her to fall backwards.

"Quit that racket!" Rei huffed, "We all knew Usagi had a thing for Mamoru-san! She just didn't want to admit it!"

"NANI?!" Usagi screamed mortified. She sniffled with tears in her eyes. "Is this true? And you didn't even confront me about it?" she looked at each of her friends carefully. Minako continued to beam and nod ecstatically, Ami blushed, Makoto's eyes were closed as she sighed, and Rei just rolled her eyes.

"Quit acting like we betrayed you Odango Atama! We didn't say anything because we knew you'd eventually come around and realize it. After all, you two spent practically EVERY DAY together over the past summer."

Usagi gulped, "But… he doesn't… how could… I'll never… we're just… Tuxedo Kamen!" she babbled.

_SMACK!_

Her blue eyes grew wide, as she stared at Rei. Violet eyes reflected determination as she stood with one hand on her hip and the other had a death grip on her red-cased feather pillow.

"That's it pyro!" Usagi reached for her own pillow and gave an evil cackle, "You're going down!" she declared leaping across the table to tackle Rei.

The temple was soon filled with the girls' laughter. It was comforting to know that even though they were in high school now, some things weren't about to change.

* * *


End file.
